My Shining Star
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: AU. Gray is a supposedly rebellious teenager who takes some wrong decisions in life clouded by anger, However, when he meets a certain Natsu Dragneel, his life began changing gradually for... Hopefully, the better. Warning: Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Language and OOCs.


**Story title:** _My Shining Star_

**Rating:** _T_

**Pairings:** _GrayXNatsu_

**World:** _AU_

**Warnings:** _Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Violence, Language,__** OOC's.**_

_**Warning Number 2:**__ Flame Belt is the writer.(Unfortunately, What did you expect?)_

**_I Don't Own Fairy Tail or it's characters._**

* * *

**O**.o.**O** M**y** S**h**i**n**i**n**g **S**t**a**r **O**.o.**O**

_**By**_

_**F**__la__**m**__e-__**B**__e__**l**__t_

* * *

Gray Fullbuster didn't want to say it. Deeply, honestly and sincerely, he didn't want to say it because his dear mom told him not to, and because it was such a vulgar word that only antisocial bastards and psychologically complicated-unusable-beings used it and said it, and damn, Gray wasn't one of those to just say it. No, Gray was…. Special in his own way, but putting that aside, he felt the urge to just let the word slip from his tongue like when you have the urge to eat food or drink water, and when Gray had the urge to do something, he'd do it. So there, he said it.

"Fuck."

He was standing in an Ally with a bruised open lip that stung like a bitch, a nearly broken arm and a scratched cheek. He felt like shit, and he absolutely smelled like one. His blue eyes looked down to where almost ten people were beaten and defeated and knocked down cold with a mocking grunt while his foot was on one of the Yakuza looking men's cheek, pressing on it hardly, thus making the man squirm even though he was in the darkness of his own mind. Gray, however, didn't really care.

"Jackass, I told you not the lip, Fuck… do you know how much that hurts?!"

The man released a faint squirm as an answer, and Gray wasn't satisfied so he kicked the man's cheek one more time before he walks out from the ally to the sun, where people were walking doing their _'Duties'_ like his mother said, in life.

There were several disgusted looks directed at him and he didn't care because he was used to it after every encounter with his _'Friends'_.

Adult people were something. Kids were something else. Imagine Gray's amusement and anger when a small kid just stood with two bugged out eyes looking at him from head to toe.

Especially that kid. Blue hair? Seriously? The boy looked like he'd come out from a terrible hair dye commercial for losers and high school felons.

"Hey Kid. Your Onii-chan here is not in the correct mood, and he can't see flying lollipops like you are now, so get out of my way if you don't want to get hurt."

The boy blushed madly and stuttered some words, but Gray didn't hear. "What's that?"

The boy's teal eyes looked uncertainly to Gray, and then blurted out the words, "U-u-um…. My ball… it's between Onii-chan's feet…. C-can I have it back?"

Gray blinked several times, then looked between his legs to find a blue ball on the ground. He smirked and took it then looked at the kid with an evil look. "And what if Onii-chan doesn't want to give it back?"

Teal eyes were immediately stung with redness and tears and the boy bit down his lower lip in sadness driving Gray's cold heart to the edge of breaking down for the absolutely cute wonder in front of him.

"A-Aye… Onii-chan can have it…. Happy will just, buy another one."

"For God Sakes Brat! Take your shitty ball, and never appear before me again! Or next time I won't give it back as easily."

The boy nodded, tears forgotten, then ran to take the ball from Gray and before Gray let's go of the ball, the kid leaned and kissed Gray's hand softly then smiled.

"Thank you. Happy really wanted to give it to you." And blushed like a tomato.

Gray blankly looked at the boy, then a faint _'blush'_ appeared on his cheeks. How the hell was this boy able to make Gray, of all people on earth, **blush** was beyond the imagination.

That's why, Gray chose to walk away and forget all about that kid because….. Gray didn't know how to deal with cute things. They were fucking annoying.

* * *

"Again? AGAIN? FUCKING HELL GRAY! What the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Ohh! And you have the nerve to roll your eyes on me?!"

He grunted and ate the noodles from the bowl placed in front of him.

"Listen to yourself Ur. You always tell me: 'Fucking Gray, don't use the word fuck because if you fucking did, I'll fucking slit your throat.' Now… Why don't you set up for me a better example?"

"Listen you asshole! I'm not going to sit back and watch you engaging in these pointless fights every other day with fucking debt sharks! For god sake! **DEBT SHARKS?!** Do you know what those people are capable of?"

Gray stood in front of the black purplish haired lady with a glass of a soft drink and sipped from it, then put on a thoughtful look.

"I wonder why that happened. Let me remember. Oh yes! Because you fucking froze my credit card."

"Gray. Why would you need a credit card? You have food, water, people doing your laundry, and education that you don't even attend to-and by the way, your school's headmaster called me today because you'll fail this year at this rate! Do you want that to happen? What else could you possibly need?"

"I need my car's fuel."

The woman called Ur bit her lip and held her knuckles tightly to herself in case she wanted to smash Gray's already smashed face.

"Gray, why would you need the car?"

"Simple. I want to go to school like normal people by my car which needs fuel. The second obvious reason is that it's a chick magnet."

"The school Gray, is a freaking two blocks away from here. You don't need the car. And you don't need the girls either."

"Yes I do." Gray coldly said and sipped from the drink ignoring how his mother seemed to be in a very bad mood.

"You need the car so that you can SKIP school, don't you?"

Gray landed the glass not so gently on the kitchen's counter and released a growl. "Stop saying school. I told you, I don't want to go to school! I'm not a kid to go to school. I want to do whatever I want."

"And I said I won't let you! You have to go to school, to finish education and then see what the hell you want to do! I-"

"You know what? Your problem is that you want me to become like my siblings, well, I'm different. I don't want anything to do with you all! You froze credit card, you froze my car, you hired some mad man to watch me, and what else? Why don't you just kick me out, huh? I'm not even your son for god-"

Gray didn't get to continue his words as a powerful slap was landed on his right cheek putting a halt to whatever anything cruel was going to get out of his mouth. His eyes slowly looked into Ur's which were red and teary, but not a single tear fell.

"You dare to say those words again, and next time it won't be just a slap. I'll break every bone in your fucking body."

Gray rubbed where his cheek hurt the most, then drank all of his soft drink in one go and got out the house with a final door slam as the woman's tears finally fell with a loud sob echoing in the empty house.

Just why? Why did she have to tell him?

* * *

Why was the world so unfair? Gray didn't really know, and wouldn't want to. He sensed some vibration in his pocket and got his cell out just to find dozens of text messages and calls from his mom, Lyon who was now overseas studying in college and his sister. He shoved the device back into his pocket, and decided to take a walk to forget what his life is like for just a few hours and no. he didn't need his car to get away from home if his mother thought that she could control his life now she has his car in her deathly possession.

"Come on Happyyyy! One, two and** threeeeeeeeeee**!"

Gray, who was walking cockily with hands in pockets, all mighty and high found himself all drenched in cold freezing water.

Gray took a moment to figure out what has gone wrong and looked very slowly and deathly to his right to find a couple of circus clowns looking horrified at him.

One guy with pink hair, olive green eyes hidden behind a set of glasses and the kid he saw this morning. They were both holding a bucket of water, probably from gardening and the bucket's contents were on him now including… dirt?

There was silence for a while because both sides didn't really comprehend what had happened until Gray's eyebrow twitched from anger.

"Natsu! That's Onii-chan that I told you about this morning! Good evening Onii-chan!"

The called Natsu blushed from embarrassment, then apologized, "I'm s-so sorry… please come inside…"

* * *

Thankfully Gray's Jeans were in no harm at all. The boy had gotten out of the bath that was prepared by the Natsu guy wearing his jeans while his upper half was naked and dripping water as he dried his hair standing in the other's room.

Gray had noticed the way that Natsu guy was acting. All embarrassed and ashamed from what he had done this afternoon and Gray kind of felt self-satisfaction at the other's hasty attitude.

"Really Gray, I don't know how to pay for this foolish act." He said while he was standing on a ladder, trying to reach something from the closet that was very high.

"I could settle this by punching both of your jaws. You see, I'm not a very **patient** man." Gray spat angrily at the other not caring to be nice.

Natsu looked down from the ladder then glared too. "Well, excuse me. it's not entirely our fault! You were daydreaming while walking in the street. If you'd been awake, none of this could've happened."

"Fine. Then I'll settle this by smashing your glasses into your face. How's that?"

"God." Natsu sighed then went back to the search ignoring the serial killer face Gray was giving him.

"Natsu! Natsu! I found it I found it!"

"WAIT KID-BE CAREFUL!"

The called Happy came running into the room without Knowing that his caretaker was standing on a ladder and he bumped into it making Natsu fall and Gray didn't know why the hell he had hurried to catch that klutz idiot.

"…."

"Natsu…. I'm sorry." Happy said feeling terrible for what he accidently did.

Gray was flat on the floor with the carnation pink moron's waist between his arms, and Natsu was on top of him, in a very….. Awkward might be the right word. Gray didn't also understand the looks the other was giving him and, for a minute his heart beats seemed a little off.

"Shit… I can't see… wh-where is m-my glasses?"

Right. He couldn't see. Gray sighed inwardly, and got up and cursed himself because hell he was now hugging someone he didn't even know, and it wasn't a chick or an exotic beautiful gal.

It was an exotic beautiful guy…. Who was… an idiot. And a klutz. And Gray will be damned if he actually thought of what he thought himself thinking of.

**Right.**

"Just what the hell were you doing up there?" Gray snapped as he glared at Happy as well.

"Well…." Natsu flinched when he felt wetness on his nose which was probably from Gray's body, then he pulled back searching for his glasses, "None of my shirts are as hulky as your size so… I was finding you a bigger size."

"I'm not that hulky."

"Sure you are, look! Can you please, give me back my glasses?!"

"How did you know it was with me?" Gray said blinking his eyes in surprise.

"Because from your tone, I understand you're enjoying watching me suffer too much. Give it back."

"Fine."

Gray handed over the glasses and stood up helping the other to get up as well after he had adjusted the glasses, and when he tried to climb the ladder again, Gray stopped him.

"Control that little brat for me until I fetch something for myself." Gray pointed an accusing finger towards Happy who looked sadly to the floor and Natsu resisted the urge to cut Gray's head off.

"Fine. You'll be lucky if I didn't break that ladder once you got up there."

"Not funny." Gray said between his teeth then climbed the ladder searching for something to wear, "Okay, Eureka." Then he came down with a red V-neck shirt, "Not bad. If that's not yours then whose is this?"

"That's uncle Igneel's shirt." Happy said smiling, then sadly looked to Natsu who patted the boy's hair.

"Um, Gray, your shirt will take a while until it dries, and we were almost having dinner so…. Care to join us? It's the least thing we can do after causing you so much trouble."

"Get away from me you jinx. Up until now, nothing good happened to me from being near you two. The sooner I'm outta here, the better."

"Onii-chan please! Natsu makes a very delicious chicken noodle soup. You'll love it! I-I promise I won't do anything bad again."

Happy's Teal eyes looked pleadingly to Gray who was still putting the shirt on. After that, Gray went to the boy then carried him seemingly too rough.

"Fine! Just because you said so, but if you did anything again, I'll make sure you suffer enough."

"Aye sir!" The kid giggled and hugged Gray close to him causing Natsu to give both of the people in front of him a ridiculous look. Happy didn't really like anyone that much before save for Natsu which caused the pink-haired male to look to the scene in front of him with disbelief.

Gray turned around with Happy between his arms and glared at Natsu.

"Well? Are you going to get that meal ready or what?"

"….. Don't order me around. I'm in my way."

Gray shrugged then followed Natsu outside the room still playing with Happy who was now sitting on top of Gray's shoulder and then took a seat in the living room watching Natsu working in the kitchen in organizing the plates.

"So Bastard. You are in high school?"

Gray raised his eye-brow and stopped playing with Happy for a moment to glare at the other.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"Yes I'm in high school. IDIOT."

Natsu grunted and almost threw the knife at Gray's direction. "Good for you."

"What? You are in High school too, aren't you?"

"Ha, not exactly. I work in a high school."

Gray took Happy to the dining table on his shoulders where Natsu was reorganizing the stuff on it for them to eat.

"You are kidding me? You are like, my age. How come you work in a high school?"

"Oh, it's a long story that I'm pretty sure you don't want to know about."

Gray shrugged and sat down with happy on his leg. Apparently the boy didn't want to let go.

"Hey Happy. Let our guest eat in peace, will you?"

Happy whined, then Gray held a protective hand around the boy's little waist while looking to Natsu like he's trying to snatch something valuable away from him.

"Leave the kid alone. I don't mind."

Happy smiled blushing while Natsu rolled his eyes and sat glaring at Gray who was already sipping from the soup placed in front of him.

"How'd you know I'm in high school?"

Natsu chuckled as he chewed his food, then adjusted his glasses, "Well, you got the attitude if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean."

"Well, the scowl, the glare, the criminal look, the cockiness. Plus, I work in the public system so it's not that hard to identify a high school student anymore."

"Next thing you're gonna tell me I do drugs." Gray looked amazed.

"No, I don't think you do drugs. You don't have that shape. YET."

"You know what?" Gray said giving Natsu a dirty look, "I don't like you, Natsu."

"It's mutual then." Natsu gave him back the same look.

"Stop fighting Natsuuu!" Happy pleaded making Natsu sigh and look to his plate.

Gray snickered. Apparently the little squirt had control over his caretaker.

"So brat, tell me. Who is that? Your brother? Your cousin?"

"Noooo. Natsu is my father."

Gray almost choked to death if it weren't for Happy who hurried and gave him water while patting his back gently. "Gray, what's wrong?" The kid asked concerned.

"Nothing Kid. Damn…." Gray tried to take his breath and Natsu shook his head. Really, Gray just had to have disasters while sitting with those two.

"You're his father?!"

"Yeah."

"Right. That and you're a raven. Hell, you're both kids!"

Natsu gave Gray a stern look that was silently telling him to knock it off with the questioning line which made Gray change the subject eventually and talked with Happy for the rest of the evening. Gray didn't know why, but talking with that kid and just being with him made him find something he'd lost long ago. It's like having his brother back.

He missed being with his brother.

Gray stayed playing with Happy for a long time and now the kid was sleeping on the sofa soundly while Natsu covered him with a blanket, not having the heart to wake him up and to move him somewhere else.

Gray watched them silently wondering what kind of a relationship those two had.

"I know that look on your face, Gray." Natsu said pushing his glasses while he went to pour Gray some fruit juice from the fridge, "It's a look of curiosity."

"You can say that." Gray agreed as he went to sit on the stool in front of the boy.

"Biologically he's not my son. But years ago, when my father was…. Gone, I brought Happy with me and couldn't be happier."

"Adoption?"

"Kind of."

"So where is your father?"

Natsu drank some juice himself, then swallowed looking blankly at Happy's sleeping figure, then back at Gray.

"He's…. Dead."

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that."

"No, it's alright. It happened… long enough. Even though, I'm glad someone as cold as you actually cares."

"Don't push it."

"Fine."

Gray drank what's left in the glass then stood up. "Well, I guess my shirt is all dry and wrinkly."

"I guess so." Natsu smiled and nodded going to get Gray's shirt.

Gray smirked and sat beside the sleeping boy on the sofa, gently pushing away the stray locks on the boy's face, then kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Happy."

* * *

Both boys were at the door when Gray took back his shirt.

"Um, Happy seemed to have fun today. He seemed to really like you too, so if you wanted…. You can always stop by and… Play with him. It was kind of nice having you here. For him of course." Natsu stuttered feeling that he wants to burry himself for saying that.

"It was certainly nice…. Minus the accidents." Gray smirked.

"Minus the accidents." Natsu agreed.

"Well, Tell him I said goodnight."

"Will do."

"Goodnight to you too." Gray waved and went away not waiting to hear the other's answer.

When Gray reached home, he found his mom sitting in the balcony doing nothing but looking at the stars of the darkness and sighing.

Gray sighed heavily himself, then went to his guardian who got a little shocked seeing him with her.

"…. Gray…"

"Nice evening don't you think?" Gray said grabbing a chair for himself to join his mom.

"Um…. Yes."

"Listen Ur." Gray said leaning forward, "I'm sorry. For whatever I've done. I know that I should be with you instead of being against you this period now that Lyon and Ultear are gone, but you have to understand my feelings too."

Ur wiped away a stray tear then looked at him sternly, "You bastard. You just don't understand. Doing what you are doing is not going to bring whom you lost back. Revenge, is not the solution Gray. I can't stand the thought of losing you. You don't know how much you mean to me."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to open that topic again, and let's just forget what happened today. And… stop crying, I'm not really worth it."

"Damn right you are."

"I take that as you are forgiving me?"

"Yes. I can't stay mad at you Gray. Not for a long time anyway."

Gray smirked. "So can I have my car back?"

"No."

"Che. You're a mood killer."

"Don't. Push it." Ur said glaring playfully at the boy who hugged her warmly to his chest, then gave her a rose.

"Here. I hope you forgive me, your highness."

Ur smiled, blushing then took it happily. "Apology accepted. First time you bought me a thing with your precious 'money'."

"That's not very nice. I did before."

"Right. let's get inside, it's too cold here."

"Looks like you're getting old!" Gray smiled as he took his mother's hand inside as they argued as usual, but not as violent as they did in the morning.

**….. Chapter Ends…..**

**Author Note:**

_Thanks for reading. _

_All questions, comments, or criticisms are openly welcomed._

_Love-_

_Flame-Belt_


End file.
